


[Fanart] Chiron's Confession

by india_zinc



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Black Romance, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Male Character of Color, Spoilers for Moonlight, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/india_zinc/pseuds/india_zinc
Summary: That moment when Chiron bares his heart and soul in Kevin's kitchen.





	1. Chiron's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a screenshot so far, but I just wanted to draw a little something for this breathtakingly beautiful film. I'm completely open to constructive criticism so if you see anything off with the anatomy please feel free to give me feedback. Heck, give me feedback regardless!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! From here on this may be considered a combination of traditional and digital art because I had to change a few things with the shading and arrangement of the drawings. I have a few more things that I would like to add to this scene so there will definitely be more but it may take a little time because my anatomy skills are a little rusty and I want everything to look right before I post. Thank you to all of the people that left comments and kudos because they make me so happy and encourage me to keep going!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just started a new job with long hours so I do apologize for updating at a glacial pace. Here's a tiny little something more. What do you all think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. Sorry, this is way overdue, but I had issues drawing Kevin's hands! I have one more chapter after this, to be uploaded this afternoon and I think that will end this short comic. Thank you so much to all who left comments or kudos. This is the first time I've ever posted here and it means a lot. I love this fandom!


	6. Chapter 6




End file.
